


It's About You

by HellHadNoVacancies



Category: clexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Femlash, Gay, Lexanya - Freeform, Octaven, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHadNoVacancies/pseuds/HellHadNoVacancies
Summary: Lexa woods is a literary genious. Everyone knows it, except for her parents, who never even so much as glance at her. They think she's attending law school, in reality she is attending a fine arts school for a degree in english lit. She thinks she's got it easy until a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, artist comes in and turns her black and white world into a mosaic of blood red.Clarke Griffin suffers from a condition called Multiple Personality Disorder. She thought that her condition had been cured after she solved the murder of her father, but it is back, and it's looking to kill.Lexa Woods thought life was getting slightly easier, until she was dragged into a whirlpool of fear, dread, love, and confusion.Anya tries to do what she can to help Clarke Griffin, while supporting Lexa, and remaining level in her own head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic on here, "So Lets Not Be Dicks About It" (PP Quote, Couldn't Help Myself)   
>  In all reality though, I hope you enjoy the Clexanya confusion.

Third Person

 

Lexa came from a family of lawyers, and like always she was sent to school to be one. Little did her father know that the money he was using to send his prodigy to law school, was actually being used to put Lexa through literary school.  
From a very young age Lexa wanted to be a writer. Through elementary she would write short stories and children's books, in middle school she started her first novel, How To Lose Your Appetite, a story of life from the daughter of two blood sucking lawyers. In high school she finished her first novel and was published by a small company, 1,000 copies first run. There was never a second run, however, when she finished her second novel, The Love Of ‘High’ School, a story of a misunderstood artist, it was published by a major company, and ran six prints, going from 3,000 to 10,000 copies sold each time.  
It was clear to those around her who opened their eyes, and to Lexa herself that she wanted to be a novelist, but her work crazed parents, who never spent the time of day on her, insisted she attend law school when she graduates. Lexa did as she was told, sending test scores to a few law schools, but when her mentor, and practically the only person to actually care for her, got ahold of one of her stories and read it, then insisted she follow her passion for words, she succumbed and applied to several colleges that offered substantial literary courses.  
She got accepted into Polis Academy, The School Of Fine Arts. Anya, her mentor, helped keep her rebelliousness a secret. When it came time for her to move her stuff to her dorm, Anya helped her. When she had to purchase the required materials, Anya took her. When she had to bounce her written essay that was due on the first week off of someone, Anya helped her. Anya was her only help, and in a way, her first love.  
It’s been two months since she moved to Arkadia to attend Polis Academy. Life has been going well. Some expected stress has found its way onto Lexa’s shoulders, but she hasn’t backed down. Her parents still think she’s living with Anya in Sidbank, California, attending a prestigious law school, but Anya actually rented an average sized apartment in Arkadia. She said it was because she liked the city, but Lexa knew she was there for her. She likes to tease Anya by saying she would miss her too much. In return Anya would deny it but give her a squeeze around the shoulders.  
Anya hates the dorms and thinks Lexa should move into her apartment, but Lexa likes the dorms and refuses to move again.  
A certain blue eyed blonde would have nothing to do with that.

 

(This is probably like really short but I’m tired, new to this, and I like to think of it as a sort of preface. Please feel free to comment. I don’t bite, hard.) May We Meet Again~


	2. 2

Third Person

Clarke Griffin. The girl everybody loves. Well, not everybody, but the ones who do love her, hate the ones who don’t.   
Clarke is an artist, a talented one. She is attending Polis Academy in Arkadia. Her father always supported her decision to pursue a career for her passion, but after his death, her mother tried to persuade her to go into medicine. The support from her mother faltering caused a large hole to settle into Clarke’s stomach. She went into a depression that caused her art to undergo a slue of dark inspiration. Her friends insisted that she was a very talented artist, but the lack of faith from her own mother caused her doubts to run free. She was finishing her admittance essay, that would get her into a prestigious medical school, when her friends came bursting into the exam room. Before she could even ask why they were there, she was gagged and shoved into the back seat of her best friend’s car, well actually her older brother’s car. Next thing she knew she was being shoved into a dorm and a letter was slid under the door. When she pulled on the knob, it didn’t move, meaning somebody on the other side was holding it. She called out in protest, but there was no reply.  
She only noticed the green eyed beauty in the room when she began to read the note that had been slipped under the door.  
“Clarke, we know that you are most likely currently planning our deaths, but you have a true talent, and a passion. One that we can’t let go to waist. We’ve taken care of your mother, well Raven did.”, the girl paused for a second to smirk and make a comment, ”Sounds like somebody had a good time”. Next she began reading again, “She supports your decision to major in art. We love you, Clarke, and we love your work. Please don’t throw it away.”. The beauty took a second to let the respect and jealousy she felt over this ‘Clarke’s’ friends, and her mother. “Wow, Clarke”, she tried the name with more attentiveness this time,” You have some really great friends”, she decided she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.  
“Uh”, Clarke was left speechless a second, totally from the way her friends acted, totally, “I-Uh, Yeah”. Clarke cringed at herself. The girl just chuckled a little and extended her hand, “Lexa, my name’s Lexa”, this time Lexa cringed. Clarke took the hand, “Clarke”.

Present Day

Clarke looked up from her desk when she heard a door open. Lexa walked in and shrugged off her backpack, “Gahhh”, she groaned as she hit the mattress, “My english lit teacher is killing me”. Clarke chuckled. Over the past few days Lexa had been opening up more to Clarke. They were almost close friends now. “Isn’t english lit your major?”, Lexa looked at Clarke and a look of horror dawned her face. “Yeah”, Lexa sighed, she could guess what Clarke was going to say next, “You’re screwed”, exactly.  
“What are you doing?”, Lexa asked as she pulled a chair in front of the desk Clarke was at. “Just some, uh, homework”, Clarke hesitantly replied. Good job Clarke, look like a bumbling mess. “Can I see?”, Lexa asked hopefully. Lexa mentally smacked herself at the look of fear on Clarke’s face. Great, Lexa you idiot, you intruded. Clarke slid her sketchbook towards Lexa, surprising both herself, and the green eyed girl.  
Lexa looked at the sketch, automatically being stunned by the work. On the page lay an intricate swerve of lines and sorrow. Clarke obviously put a lot of emotion into this drawing. Two girls lie entangled on a bed, their legs and arms becoming one. The girls looked similar, and the closer Lexa examined the more she realized they were the same person. Like a mirror, one side was copied by the other, except for the expression upon their faces. The first side, the one that showcased the emotion that you would see if you were in the room with the girl, showed peace and contentment. The other side, however, shows and inexplicable horror on the girl's soft features. Fear and hurt laced the girl's face. Lexa looked impossibly closer and finally understood, the face of contemptment was Clarke. Which means that the face of fear and pain was how she felt.  
Lexa almost fell off her chair, the emotion hit her so hard. Lexa looked at Clarke, a look of anxiety glazed her features. She was waiting for a comment, a negative comment. “It’s beautiful”, Lexa whispered, a small crack to her voice. She couldn’t believe that this amazing artist with eyes the color of the hawaiian sea was in this much pain.   
Clarke looked doubtful. Lexa cleared her throat and spoke in truth, “It captures what you are trying to convey perfectly. You’re really good.” Clarke blushed slightly and shook her head in disbelievement. “You really are Clarke”, the aforementioned shivered at the way Lexa clicked the ‘K’ in her name. “Thank you”, Clarke said, a twinkle in her eye.  
“Well, I’m going to try and catch some z’s before my next lesson”, Lexa actually physically cringed at her choice of words.  
Clarke smiled and picked up her sketchbook as Lexa snuggled onto the couch. She flipped to a clean page and pulled out a pencil. You’re crushing, Clarke


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more information about Clakre is revealed and a very confused Lexa is standing in a symbolic room '100' .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates. I was slightly preoccupied *hides smutty Wynonna Earp fics*

 

**Chapter Three**

 

_ When someone enchants your ability to capture a perfect image, don’t let them go,  _ Clarke recalled her high school arts teacher’s favourite thing to say. She literally had it on a piece of metal by her door. Clarke smiled lightly. She really missed that crazy woman.

      Clarke felt her hand come alive as she started in on the paper again. She really wished she had her charcoals handy. The tip of a #2 pencil, while being extremely useful in most uses, wasn’t suited for the difficult job of capturing Lexa’s beauty.

       Clarke sighed,  _ Buck it up dude, you need to practice utilising what you have anyway. Mommy won’t always be around to pay for you.  _

    All these thoughts were her own, except for the last. Clarke closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.  _ The voice has been gone for years, it isn’t coming back. You’re just being paranoid,  _ Clarke tried to reassure herself,  _ it will only be so long ‘till it happens again. _

The voice made an appearance again,  _ Let’s just hope it isn’t the forest eyed one. _

    “Hey, Clarke. Why are you still awake?”, A voice pulled Clarke from her thoughts. She whipped her head back to Lexa so quick, she thought she might have gotten whiplash.

   “I-uhm”, Clarke struggled for a response. Just as Clarke thought of a usable excuse Lexa spoke again, “Why are you bleeding?”.

    “What do you mean? I’m not-”, Clarke looked down and let out a choked sob. There was blood across her drawing of Lexa, thick crimson strips. What was a peacefully napping girl was now a murder scene. Clarke slammed the sketchbook shut as Lexa approached her.

   “Oh my god, Clarke! What happened?”, Lexa bent down to examine the blood, trying to find a source, or a wound. 

   Lexa lifted Clarke’s shirt and Clarke reddened in embarrassment. With the blood and the blush, she looked like a freaking tomato. 

   Lexa, having gone into her protective mode, didn’t think about asking before completely removing the cloth.

     The green eyes traveled over pale, red covered skin before coming upon the source. She gasped and nearly fell backwards. Clarke reached forward to steady her and cried out when the pain hit. Clarke looked down at her uncovered stomach. What she saw sent her into a comatose like state. In a straight vertical line across her chest was a big, open wound. 

    Lexa was trying to reach Clarke, but the blue eyed beauty wasn’t responding. After several tries, Lexa concluded that Clarke was in shock, and needed immediate medical attention. 

_ Thank god the campus is beside a large hospital _ , Lexa grumbled inside her head. Lexa stuck her arms under Clarke’ body and lifted her up bridal style. Good thing Lexa is athletic, or she would have been severely screwed.

   To her , Clarke weighed as light as a feather.  _ Probably the adrenaline, _ Dr. Kane would later tell her.

   Lexa laid Clarke in the back of her minivan.  _ Thank you, Anya, for showing a sudden interest in fossil fuels when I purchased a car. _

__ Lexa was pulling into the emergency drive within the next two minutes, record timing. She jumped out and hoisted the blonde into her arms. She ran the doors and yelled out, “Help, my friend is in need of immediate help!”.

     Two doctors rushed to her aid, one in his upper forties, the other a younger woman. The first doctor called Clarke as his patient and took her into surgery.

   Lexa was led by the younger woman into a small waiting area. She sat for what felt like hours, until the young female doctor from earlier approached her.

   She sat up straight as the doctor took a seat beside her. The woman had long raven hair and beautiful hazelish eyes, though her eyes looked glossy and downcast.

    Lexa didn’t know what to do. She was never one for comforting, but what the hell does the one who is supposed to be crying say to the doctor, who is crying.

   Lexa decided that resting her hand on the doctor’s shoulder was a safe bet. The doctor snapped up at this. She looked at Lexa and more pain crossed  through her features, “I’m sorry. My first chance at a case and I blow it because I got emotional, and then I come crying to the woman who just brought the patient in.”.

   “It’ okay”, Lexa tried, “You’re new, it’s okay. I know that if the first piece I ever wrote determined how my writing career would be, I would be in a deep hole with a sea turtle named shelly.”

   The woman smiled and chuckled slightly at that. She brought the back of her hand to her face and swiped away the tears on her cheeks.

    The doctor composed herself and turned to Lexa, “So, How do you know Clarke?”

÷×××××××××+×××××××÷×××÷+×+÷÷×

     “Wait, so you’re the Octavia that kidnapped Clarke and threw her into my dorm?”, Lexa said in between chuckles. 

   “Yep, that’ me”, Octavia smiled proudly. “Is she keeping up with her art and her studies?”, Octavia asked, her care for her friend truly bewildering her, she never had friends like that. 

    “Yep, she was actually drawing something when….”, Lexa’s smile faded and she became serious again.

  “What happened to her? Why would she do this to herself?”, Lexa looked at Octavia for answers. “What makes you think it wasn’t an accident?”, Octavia looked inquiringly at Lexa. “She was sitting in a padded recliner, What could have happened to her if she didn’t do it on purpose?”, Lexa was now confused now, How had she done it with a pencil to begin with? 

    “Oh my god”, Octavia's face flashed with understanding and fear, “Go to the front desk and ask for Dr.Abigail Griffin. When she comes to you take her to room 100 and stay there.”. 

   “Wait, why do I hav-”, Lexa’s words faded out as Octavia did.Lexa sighed in frustration and did as she was told.

     “Dr. Abigail Griffin, please”, Lexa told the lady at the front desk. A few minutes later a woman that looked in her early forties perhaps, with brown sandy hair, stepped up to Lexa.

   “Yes, dear?”, the lady asked nicely. “Uhm, Dr.- Uh, Octavia told me to take you to room 100 and wait”, Lexa choked out, trying, and failing, to not sound like some weird stalker.

    Horror spread over Dr.Griffin’s face and she immediately took off down a hall. She took so many twists and turns that Lexa would need bread crumbs to get back out. The doctor stopped at a scratchy grey door with a plaque that says ‘100’ on it

    She hesitantly twisted the knob and stepped into the room. Lexa followed closely, oddly scared to be left alone. 

    Four women stood in a circle in the middle of the room. Lexa scanned the people in a clockwise circle. The first woman she recognised as Octavia, the second was an average built, raven haired woman, with a brace on her leg. The third woman was african american and looked to be in her early forties, perhaps late thirties. Lexa’s eyes stopped on the fourth woman, “Anya?”.

  The woman turned around and her face flashed in surprise at seeing Lexa. “I knew the truth wouldn’t evade you long.”, Anya said, a dark, grim look on her face.

    “Uhm, What the hell is going on? And where is Clarke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blutness and the creativity (or lack of it) shall be blamed upon my lack of sleep. 1:18, it's still early to me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve more into Lexanya and discover more about Clarke's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I write as it comes to me, so determinindetermininis really hard, but both Clexa and Lexanya will be a part of it. I'm sorry if you came strictly for Clexa. I didn't use it to get reads or anything, and I really didn't want to waste your time. I just tag what I feel will occur. I'm in a Lexanya mood so that's what this chapter produced a lot of.  
> WARNING: Contains Sexual Content After The Ω Symbol. Please read with caution and skip if you feel uncomfortable. Also Anya is intersex in this story, so she sports a penis. Please Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

  


       “Anya, what the hell are you even doing here?”, Lexa started, “And who are the rest of you?”. Lexa looked between the well dressed black woman and the latina.

     The raven haired girl spoke first , “I’m uh, Raven Reyes, Clarke’s best buddy”. Lexa nodded in acknowledgment and looked next to the only unnamed person. “Indra Lark”, she gruffed out reluctantly, only speaking those two words.

    “So I have the who. Which leaves the what, why, where, and how”, Lexa said, using her knowledge to exert excessive sarcasm. 

     Abigail Griffin spoke first, “We brought you here because you saw something that we believed had ended, and if you told anyone, we would have to drug quite a few people”. 

   Next Octavia contributed, “Clarke has an unusual condition that, as of now, is untreatable”.

        Raven stepped in, “We’re in here because it is an old room that had been vacant since a young girl died here a few years ago.”

   Finally Anya spoke up, “I knew Clarke as a young girl. Her father worked in the same firm as your parents and I. He was getting help from your parents on a case he couldn’t quite crack on his own. I was, of course assisting, and Abby would come into the office from time to time, to talk to Jake, and we just sort of became friends from there. Not a month after you were conceived, Abby announced that she was pregnant. And so eight months later little Clarkey was born.”, Anya paused and smiled in endearment, “I thought she was the cutest thing ever, second to you of course.”. Anya broke off the small smile that was forming and put on the stoic expression she had taught Lexa to administer so harbently.

     Lexa was confused. Had she known Clarke? She dismissed this thought, she would definitely recognise that face. 

   As if reading the line of thought, Anya said, “You were too young to remember her. The Griffin’s moved away when Clarke was just one month old, meaning you were two months”.

   Lexa looked up at Anya, an expression mirroring sadness and regret laced her features.

     Lexa cleared her throat and finally spoke, “What type of condition does Clarke have?”

   All eyes in the room lowered, except for Lexa’s. She looked at Anya expectantly.

    It was Indra, however, who spoke up, “MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder”

    Lexa’s face looked the equivalent of one of Clarke’s blank sketchbook pages.  _ Which Clarke have I been talking too? _

    Her face must have been painting her emotions like a canvas, because Octavia answered her question. “We believed Clarke had been cured after she found out the truth.”

 “What truth?”, Lexa asked. 

       “How her father died. She refused to believe that it was just a night of drunk driving, and she was right. The case that Jake and your parents were working on was against a well known mob boss. He put a self destructing bomb under Jake’s engine. When the engine heated up too much the bomb blew. It destroyed the entire engine, and flung the truck in a ditch.”, Abby was clinging onto Raven for support by the time she had finished. Then it dawned on her, this was the family and friends that forced Clarke into her dorm. The same Raven that did the ‘convincing’, and the same Octavia that believed in Clarke so much that she submitted one of her paintings without Clarke knowing, risking her own death if Clarke found out. She really didn’t like her paintings to be touched.

     This is the same family that Lexa was jealous of, and her family was part of it too. She looked at Anya and she nodded her head, giving her permission. Lexa wrapped her arms around Anya’s tall frame and nuzzled her nose in her neck. 

   Anya started to rub circles on her back, speaking in their language, the one they made up so they could talk without the knowledge of her parents, “Itya un ai lago tui koke uin”.  _ It’s okay, it’s a lot to take in. _

__ Lexa sighed in agreement and replied with a careful, “Eui jkew”  _ You knew. _

     Anya stiffened and thought a minute before replying, “Tres, huyt ia res tui jkep uit ai sedreg”  _ Yes, but I had to keep it a secret. _

     Lexa’s brow furrowed, “Dhed eui jkow dresh un iom elroopma?”  _ Did you know she was my roommate? _

__ Anya squeesed Lexa’s back in comfort, “Uif grus pom ia liop eui hui nush hu nhou dehl eui yha”  _ Of course not, I love you too much to not tell you that. _

   Lexa was relieved at that, she really didn’t want to have to pretend to be mad at Anya right now. She can never stay angry at the woman anyway, “Yaink eui”  _ Thank you _ .

     Lexa reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Anya on the corner of the mouth. Anya hid her smile, but traces of it were left in her eyes.

   When Lexa turned around she received various looks from the other occupants in the room. Abby’s face clearly said,  _ I thought you were dating my daughter.  _ Close but no cigar. Octavia’s face said,  _ Isn’t she your sister?. _ Laughable thought there.  Raven was wearing a smirk that clearly meant,  _ Yep, You two have banged before.  _ Closer, but a little off. And at last Indra’s face said,  _ I don’t give a fu- _

_     “ _ What do we do now?”, Lexa asked.

__

_ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;; _

  


Indra stood by the door, keeping people out. Abby is examining Clarke, Octavia is sitting down, Raven in the chair beside her. Leaving Lexa awkwardly sitting in Anya’s lap. She scowled at Raven who was wearing a smug grin.  _ You did that on purpose, you little bit- _

   “She is stable, but she’ll be out for awhile from the meds.”, Abby turned to face Lexa, “Thank whatever god you believe in that you got here when did,If you hadn’t she might not be alive right now.”. Lexa just nodded and leant back into the comforting arms of Anya.

   Abby glanced at Lexa and her brow creased in confusion, “I’m sorry but I have to ask, are you seeing my daughter?”

   Abby’s bluntness surprised Lexa, she sat upright on Anya which caused Anya to groan in pain. She kind of just pinch Anya’s dick.

   “Demrit Lexa eui artso brek ui”, Anya gritted out.  _ Dammit Lexa, you almost broke it _ .

    Lexa looked over her shoulder in concern but upon seeing that ‘it’ was in fact okay, she smirked and retorted, “Ui quoi int dhav fereb yhe grist tuiom”.  _ It wouldn't have been the first time. _

   If how red Anya got was any indicator, she definitely remembered what Lexa was referring to. 

   Abby cleared her throat and Lexa snapped her gaze to her, “Oh, uhm sorry. No, Clarke and I weren’t romantically involved”  _ Yet _ , Lexa thinks.

   Abby hummed in acknowledgment and Lexa glanced at the girl next to her. She really wished she hadn’t. Raven was sporting a shit eating grin the size of Russia and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Anya looked at her too, and Lexa felt her move to do something. “Anya, noi”, Lexa said holding her back. 

    She leant on her arms and pressed her chest flat against Anya’s, “Ai quoi int bei fre guiof guo ia piop tui bej ia fra dolmpoa”  _ It wouldn't be very good for a daddy to be a bad rolemodel. _

__ Anya sat back in her chair grumbling, “Yeah, well Daddy just wants to kick their asses”.

   It was only when Raven was looking at her in pure amusement and Octavia’s face showcased shock, that she realised she said that in english.  

   She went as red as a tomato and Lexa sat ramrod still. Abby who hadn’t heard the interaction turned around and started speaking, “She’s going to be asleep for a while. She’s okay, though. Her recovery is 100% guaranteed.” The last part was more to assure herself but Lexa relaxed at the thought,  _ she’s going to be fine _ . 

     ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ ( **Later** )

  


   Lexe stood in front of the large table that was placed in the middle of Anya’s kitchen. She decided to stay with Anya, so she could wait and face the mess of her dorm in the morning. 

     Anya was slowly rolling out little balls of chocolate chip goodness. Lexa tiptoed up behind her and slotted herself against Anya’s back. She wrapped her arms over the taller girl’s shoulders and rested her head on soft brown hair. 

   Anya was smiling as she placed the last ball on the tray. She made a rushed decision and hoisted Lexa up onto her hips. Lexa giggled and held onto the woman. She hadn’t had a piggy back ride from Anya in years. 

   Anya slid the tray into the oven and set the timer. Lexa had hopped off her back when Anya bent down, and when she turned back around she saw Lexa with her finger already swiping what was left in the mixing bowl. Anya smiled softly and walked up to her. She leant against the counter and was surprised when Lexa held a cookie dough covered finger up to her lips.

   She smiled at the gesture and sucked the digit into her mouth. She put her teeth down slightly and swiped off, carrying the dough into her own mouth to swallow. 

  Lexa groaned quietly but Anya heard it. She smirked and leant into Lexa. Lexa was slowly beginning to lean her wait on Anya. Her hips pressed into Anya’s at the same time that their lips met.

   Lexa rolled against Anya and the latter smiled into kiss. Anya’s hand made its way down Lexa’s back and rested right above the brunette’s butt. 

   Lexa grinded into Anya harder and the taller girl took her by surprise when she lifted Lexa up onto the counter.

   Lexa glanced down at Anya’s pants and was all too happy to see a tent forming there. She let a hand travel down Anya’s well formed abs and past her belt. She stroked softly at the bulge and Anya moaned into the kiss.

  Lexa pulled back when she struggled to undo Anya’s belt, “Daddy, can you please help me with this goddamn belt?”. Anya groaned at the pressure being applied to her hard on and the use of ‘Daddy’. 

   She pulled back far enough to snatch the belt off her own body, then firmly reattached her lips to Lexa’s. Lexa, now happy that the offending garment had been removed, smiled against Anya’s lips and slowly unzipped the zipper on the older girl’s pants. Anya’s boner was now more prominent through the material of only her boxer briefs.

    Lexa’s mind drifted back to the when she first learned of Anya’s unusual anatomy.

_ One afternoon, after Anya was relinquished from the office, she went back to the Woods’ family home. Due to Anya needing to always be present if called, the Woods’ graciously gifted her the stay in one of their guest bedrooms. After seventeen years of working with the family, they became like her second family. Especially after the departure of Anya's beloved father. _

_    She tossed her briefcase onto the bed and sat in her office chair. She leant back and closed her eyes. She intended to rest for a few seconds, but she was soon lolled into sleep and greeted by a very satisfying dream. _

_      Anya awoke to flashes of a certain green eyed girl in a short skirt and revealing blouse, an outfit she once wore to a business meeting with one of her father’s predecessors. Anya had to leave the dinner early, as to not draw attention to her immense attraction to the girl. Anya wiped her eyes and glanced down. Yep, a very visible hard on was being supported through her slacks. She fully intended to just hold it down as she stood up, but the applied pressure was too satiable. She soon gave in and pulled her thick cock from its refines. _

_   She started, at first, just leaving small strokes upon the skin, but she eventually began jerking and rubbing. Her other hand was squeezing the space below her dick, where her undescended testicals throbbed under the skin. She was moaning and growling in a way that would seem animalistic to anyone who didn’t know what was going on. _

_     At this same time Lexa ventured through the halls of her home, toward what she considered her best friend’s room. She stopped briefly outside the door when she thought she heard something, but when it didn’t come again she twisted the knob and stepped in the room. She immediately froze when she realized what she was seeing.  _

_    Anya, who hadn’t heard her come in, lolled her head to the side at the rising orgasm in her gut. When she opened her eyes, however, she stopped all movement. Her hand staying squeezed around the tip of her cock, precum splashed over it. _

_    Lexa was speechless at what she was seeing. She had certainly not expected it, but she didn’t resent it either.  _

_    Anya finally shot into action when her brain caught up with her. She jumped up from the chair trying unsuccessfully to shove her hardened member back into her pants, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You probably think I’m some kind of freak. I just-”. Anya’s worried rant was cut short by Lexa, “You’re not a freak, you’re beautiful.” Lexa took tentative steps toward the older woman and stopped in front of her. “But I- uhmm”, Lexa once again cut Anya off, but this time not with words. She pulled Anya’s cock from the awkward, and probably painful, position Anya had hurriedly shoved it in her pants at. It bobbed freely in the air and Anya looked at Lexa with a plea in her eye, one that begged Lexa not to hate her, like so many others. “You’re so big”, Lexa husked, closing her hand around the twitching eight inch cock. Anya groaned at Lexa’s touch. Her hands were cold but so graceful, and long. Anya could cum just from fantasizing about those fingers. Lexa ran her hand up the length and looked up into Anya’s eyes. Anya bent and Lexa connected their lips _

      A loud, screeching beep interrupted Lexa’s distracted thoughts and Anya groaned, this time in annoyance.

   Lexa placed one last kiss on the girl's lips and went to retrieve the cookies, giving Anya enough time to recover, slightly. When Lexa sat the pan down and turned to Anya, her member was still sticking erect in Anya’s pants. 

    Anya looked in pain and Lexa grabbed her hand, leading the brown haired girl to the couch. She pushed Anya down on the leather material and sat on her knees, not close enough to be in contact with her cock. Lexa had devised a plan, and was gonna stick to it.

     Lexa unzipped Anya’s pants and got off her legs to give the material the same treatment. She slid the khakis off of Anya’s long strong legs. Next Lexa removed the older girl’ blazer, and started unbuttoning her white button up. She removed the shirt and left Anya in only her bra, briefs, and tie. 

   Unable to resist the temptation, Lexa took Anya by the tie and pulled her into a heated kiss. The green eyed girl pulled back to slide down onto her knees. She grabbed Anya’s boxers and slid them down her hips. Her thick cock sprung loose and Anya almost sighed in relief, those briefs were really fucking tight.

    Lexa leant forward and planted a kiss at the base of Anya’s cock, “Please make yourself comfortable Daddy, I’m going to go put the cookies in the fridge”

    Lexa left the room and Anya sighed back into the couch.  _ What am I letting this girl do to me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't I apologize. Also, if you skipped the sexy part, do note tat no cumming or Clarke involved sex has occured. It really just told a Lexa's discovery of Anya's extra appendage and a smexy cookie baking/boner inducing scene.  
>  P.S- TTFN   
>  With Love,  
>  HellHadNoVacancies (Helly for short)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wnat to finish something for once in my life and I hope this fanfic is it. I hope it doesn't suck, too.


End file.
